


Starting Again

by vaticancameos221B



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaticancameos221B/pseuds/vaticancameos221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running away from a broken relationship led Grace to London, looking for an easy, quiet life, Grace found much more than she was searching for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Bear with my as this is my first 'published' piece of fan fic, I'm very nervous to say the least! Please let me know what you think of it in the comments, and I'm eager for some constructive criticism, so please leave that also, or email me: katelouiselewis18@hotmail.co.uk I hope you all enjoy, and remember to smile at someone random today, it might be the best thing to happen to them all day :) Happy reading!

**Prologue**

Grace expeditiously typed another page for the book, promising to herself it would be her last paragraph this evening, a promise she had already made several times tonight. 'Grace don't you think it's about time you went home love?' Grace's boss Ron smiled at her sympathetically, this was the 5th night in a row Grace had stayed in the office until 10pm, working 5 more extra hours than she was paid for every night. 'I'm just eager to get this finished Ron-' Grace began to justify herself before she realized her efforts were fruitless as Ron began to turn off the office lights.  
Grace had been working for Ron for 4 years, writing Welsh language stories for children, it was soul sucking for her script writing ambition, but it paid the bills for her and her fiancée, Jack, well. When she had just taken up the position she told herself she would build a reasonable sized portfolio here, as well as her published online short stories and then when she reached 25 she would uproot and move to London, with the dream of writing screenplay's. She was 25 in 4 months and the dream had died many years ago amidst the pull of everyday life.  
Switching off the ignition of her little green Mini Cooper Grace couldn't help, but think that the death of her dreams had not been down to her job, but to her relationship. She loved Jack, with every inch of her soul, they had met when she was 18 at a University Fresher's bar crawl and had been inseparable ever since, but the past 3 years had ruined them, the constant arguing and the occasional injury from Jack to Grace meant they were clinging on to their relationship with dear life. Jack loved Grace too, and assumed it could all be fixed by getting married, Grace accepted when he proposed after a takeaway last year, but everyday she knew deep down, it wasn't what either of them wanted.  
It was then as Grace opened the door of their little terraced house in Cardiff that she heard the moans of a woman coming from her bedroom, the bedroom she had shared with Jack for the last 5 years, her fears only to be confirmed by the sound of her fiancée moaning the name Jemma.

2 days later, after a lot of tears and screaming Grace was the one 'chucked out' of the home, Jack shouted through tears that she was to blame for the affair, her constant neglect of the relationship and late nights working meant he felt unappreciated and unloved, he had turned to Jemma, Grace's sister, for comfort and support, only to find she cared for him much more, apparently. Grace had refused to accept this as an excuse for an affair, she felt like her whole safety blanket had been pulled from under her, everything she had known and loved, day in, day out for 6 years was now gone.   
Grace had agreed that she would move her stuff out whilst Jack was at work, stepping over the broken glass from their heated argument, she couldn't help but breakdown. They signed the lease for this house when they were 20, stupidly in love and high on happiness, it was like her own fairytale, but just like all fairytale stories, it came to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the insight of Grace's life before, just to show the background.


End file.
